1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air flow sensor for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved air flow sensor which samples a part of the total air flow and which is adjustable in order to compensate for any mass production tolerances and for any dirt or the like which induces a deviation from the correct air flow indication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement a hot wire type air flow sensor has been disposed in the induction system of an internal combustion engine to sense the total amount of air inducted into the engine. However, this type of arrangement requires relatively bulky air flow rectifiers to be place both upstream and downstream of the hot wire sensing element and accordingly causes the resistance of the air flow to the engine to be undesirably increased giving rise to pumping losses. Further, the overall length of this arrangement has proven excessive and thus has been difficult to locate in the limited space available in the engine compartment of a vehicle.